Bottom Erwin Week Day 2: Food
by doublemetalaxis
Summary: AKA Whipped Cream: Erwin wants it with whipped cream on it. Jean agrees. Eren thinks Jean has his sights set too high.


I'm really upset I didn't get to fill yesterday's prompt! This is for the prompt "food" for Bottom!Erwin week, so I wrote it with everyone's favorite food cliche: whipped cream and strawberries. The title is actually just what happened after I tried to come up with something witty and settled for one from a song instead.

* * *

"Look what we got from Sina." Jean chuckled, holding up a bowl of strawberries and a quart of cream. Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you plan on doing with those?" He asked, the corners of his mouth stretching upwards into a smirk.

"Does strawberries and whipped cream sound good to you, _Commander_?" Jean's voice was a suggestive purr.

"Let's go to the kitchen."

Unfortunately, both soldiers were absolutely awful cooks. Jean was shaking the jar of cream violently, cursing about how making whipped ream was impossible, and Erwin was trying to figure out what he should do to the strawberries (which turned out to be nothing) while stifling his laughter.

"You'll only make butter if you keep that up," he said, pulling out a bowl and a whisk from one of the cabinets. "Pour it in here."

Five minutes later the cream was whipped. It was also all over the tables, and the walls, and the ceiling, and both of the men in the kitchen.

"You're not supposed to do it that hard!" Jean yelled. "Levi's gonna ki-" He was cut off by the feeling of his commander's tongue on his face.

"You got some on your cheek, so I'm cleaning it off for you." Erwin's eyes glinted in excitement.

"So did you."

"Are you going to clean it off for me?"

"Nah." Erwin may have been his commander while on duty, but in the bedroom he was Jean's loyal subordinate. Jean could say or do whatever he wanted.

Twenty minutes found Jean on his back on the stone kitchen floor, panting as Erwin's lips slipped over the head of his cream-covered cock. The whipped dairy had begun to melt in the summer heat, returning slowly to its original form and dripping off the man's chin. Jean threw his head back and let out a (totally manly) moan as he felt his shaft completely enveloped, dick hitting the back of Erwin's throat. He tugged at the blond hair, pulling that perfect face off his lower regions and standing up.

"Counter," he panted. "Bend over the counter." Erwin walked to the wooden kitchen counter and placed his hands and chest on it, spreading his legs and pushing his ass back.

"Jean, please…" He begged. "Just do it."

"Do what?" Jean asked in his deep, manly, _totally_ cool voice. Slicking up his fingers with the melting cream, he traced them around the blonde's twitching hole. "I'm afraid I can't hear you."

"I want your cock in me, please Jean. I don't even need to be stretched, just do me." The commander's cyan eyes were filled with desperation, pleading with Jean as though he would die without the teen's dick up his ass.

"I can't say no to that, can I?" He transferred the cream from his hand to his penis, stroking it a few times to get it covered. Slowly and gently, mindful of his superior's tightness, Jean pushed himself into Erwin's warmth. He gyrated his hips several times, pulling out and pushing in, trying to be gentle. He had lots of self-control, fuck the Jaeger boy and whatever smart comments he had.

"Oh Jean, that's so good. Harder, please." Jean would give his right hand to hear the commander speak in that wanton tone again- and his right hand was, needless to say, **dearly valued** to him.

"You're such a slut, aren't you? I bet you just can't wait to have another dick up your ass, can you?" Jean teased without stuttering, voice smooth as the cream that had once been whipped. Obliging, he moved in harder and harder until Erwin came all over the floor, and the counter. Jean grunted _very sexily _and came deep inside the man.

"Jean," he moaned, and fuck, why did that sound like Jaeger's voice, "Jean. Jean! Jean, wake the fuck up man!"

Jean woke up in his bunk, feeling a familiar sticky wetness seeping through his shorts. "Fuck off, Eren."

OMAKE

Eren approached Jean again at breakfast. "So. The commander, huh?"

"I thought I told you to fuck _off_, Jaeger." Jean huffed and pushed the boy away.

"Aw, it's okay," he crooned mockingly. "Everybody has some impossible dream that'll never happen."

"You think I couldn't get the commander in my bed? Twenty bucks says I fuckin' can, Jaeger. You'll see." Jean was plenty handsome! He was lean and muscular, and he had a _really fucking nice ass_ and he knew his dick wasn't small. He had lots to be proud of, and fuck anyone who said otherwise.

"Oh, that's not what I meant. I hate you, Jean, but I'm not blind. I can see the way he looks at you."

"Well then what the fuck **did** you mean?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep. You topped, didn't you?"

"Of course I did! I'm not gonna take it up the ass, man."

"And this is why your dream will never come true."

"Fuck **off**, Eren."

* * *

What Eren is trying to say here, Jean, is that you'll only ever top in your dreams~ I laughed really hard while writing this because, let's face it, I don't think anyone sees Jean topping the commander. I'll fill tomorrow's prompt for sure!


End file.
